


Merry Christmas, Here's To Many More

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: Life is such a Mess [5]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Opening Presents, mila's first steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 5 of Mike and Jessica's life together. It's Christmas morning, and if that's not exciting enough, Mila reaches a big milestone!
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: Life is such a Mess [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805824
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas, Here's To Many More

Christmas morning, Jessica woke up and walked out to their kitchen while she waited for Mike and Mila to wake up. She made eggs and biscuits for breakfast, the latter of which she put on first since they had to bake. It was nearly 8 when she went to peek at Mila to see if she was up.

“Mila,” she smiled at the infant who had pulled herself up on the side of her crib, “Good morning, sweet girl. Merry Christmas.”

“Mama!” Mila smiled back.

Jessica picked her up, changing her diaper before walking back out to the living room, where Mike was sitting in his pjs and bedhead.

“Good morning,” he smiled up at the two of them, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jessica replied, “There’s biscuits in the oven and I was gonna make eggs, is that ok?”

He nodded, “Yeah that works.”

Jessica sat Mila down on the floor with her toys and walked to begin cooking the eggs, “How’d you sleep?”  
“I slept fine,” Mike replied.

“That’s good.”

“How about you?”

“I slept pretty good.”

Mike’s attention got sidetracked, “Mila, don’t grab that. That’s daddy’s coffee. It’ll burn you.”

“Please don’t let her spill coffee on herself. We don’t need a trip to the ER on Christmas.”

“I  _ got it _ , Jess. Chill.”

“I’m  _ just saying _ .”

Mike moved his cup from the edge and moved to sit on the ground to distract Mila. Jessica pulled the biscuits out of the oven and fixed everyone a plate before walking to the table and setting it down.

“Breakfast is ready,” she said, “Come sit down.”

Jessica came out to the living room to grab Mila, as Mike joked, “Go walk to mommy.”

To their surprise, Mila started to take a few clumsy steps toward Jessica, “S-she’s actually doing it! Good job Mila! Mommy is so proud of you!”

Mila fell down after taking a few steps and Mike stood her back up, “Do it again sweetheart. Walk to mommy!”

Mila once again took a few steps, wobbling a bit before falling onto her butt.

Jessica clapped, “She did it, Mike! She’s walking!”

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” he laughed.

She sat down on the ground opposite of Mike and turned Mila around to face him, “Walk to daddy! Go get him, Mila.”

Mila got more confident, taking a few steps, wobbling and finding her balance before taking a few more and then falling down.

Mike smiled and clapped, proud, and Mila clapped as well, smiling back at him.

“Our little girl is walking,” Mike awed.

Jessica replied, “I’m gonna miss having a little baby.”

“We could always have another,” Mike smirked.

“Not yet,” she shook her head, “A few months, maybe.”

“Ok,” he sighed.

Mila had gotten distracted by a toy on the ground but Jess’ eyes widened, “Breakfast. I forgot about that!”

“It’s ok, Jess, it can be a little cold. Mila just took her first steps.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They took videos of Mila walking before actually eating breakfast and opening presents. They sat down in front of their artificial tree and sat Mila down in front of a gift. Mike pulled at the paper, “Like this. Rip it off!”

Mila took a minute of his instructions before starting to tug at the paper. Both Mike and Jess helped her open up her first present, “Aw look! Let’s open it.”

Mike opened up the box and pulled out the toy, a bunch of rainbow circles that stack onto one another on a stick. He placed the toy in front of her and Jess encouraged Mila to play with it by demonstrating how it worked.

Mila took one of the circles and started to chew on it, “Well that’s one way to play with it.”

“While she’s doing that we can open ours,” Jess replied.

Mike grabbed his gift from under the tree and began to open it up, “A tie and a t-shirt? Jess, I have so many of these.”

“Read it.”

He turned the front of the shirt to him and smiled, “Michael Munroe for congress 2021.”

“Well I figured now that the next presidential election isn’t for 4 years, you’ve got more free time to plan your own election strategy. And you need a new tie just for the occasion.”

“Thanks honey. Now open yours.”

Jessica picked up the present and opened it up. She smiled as she saw a hardback photo album. She opened to the first page and smiled at the first picture, which was a picture of the two of them shortly after they started dating. The other pictures on the page were taken around the same time. 

The more she flipped through them, the further into their relationship they got. Prom together, graduation, pictures of them taken at their vegas wedding by Ashley, the one they took at Ashley’s birthday party when they announced they were pregnant. Eventually there were the first pictures that were taken with Mila. More of the 3 of them as Mila got bigger.

When she reached the blank spots she smiled up at Mike, “I love it. I can’t wait to keep filling this up with more great memories.”

Mike smiled, “I’m glad you liked it. Tracking some of those pictures down took some time.”

“Well I’m glad you found them. I love you,” she leaned over and kissed him gently, “Shall we open for Mila? You wanna do that baby girl?”

The rest of the day was spent opening up Mila’s presents and then going over to Mike’s family’s house for dinner. This was just the start of many happy Munroe Christmases.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
